The Untold Story
by NanamiHonda364
Summary: This story is about why Kagome doesn't have a father really good, but it is sad. Recently updated for smoother reading! Please R


Dear Readers,

It's raining at my house and it inspired a story about Kagome. This story is sad; I thought that I should give you a fair warning. This story is also about why Kagome's dad isn't with them anymore.

Chapter 1

When The Rain Falls

The rain fell slowly against her face, as she looked up at the black sky. It was about to start pouring and Kagome knew they had to find a place to stay. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo where riding on Sango's two tailed demon cat..

"When the rain falls I feel such a great sadness in my heart, I can't explain why, but I just do." Kagome mumbled.

Inuyasha turned back and looked at Kagome. She seemed more depressed than usual. He stopped under a tree and put Kagome down.

"Are you okay? You haven't been yourself in the past two days."

Kagome looked up at him. "Yeah, the rain makes me upset for some reason, I can't really explain it, but I feel as if something happened a long time ago that made me upset."

Kagome walked out into the rain and lifted up her head. Memories flashed before her with every drop of rain that landed on her face.

"Dad!"

A body fell to the ground with a thud.

"Daddy! Don't die you can't die on me! You promised! You promised me!"

A small hand ran down his cheek. Tears mixed with rain and rain mixed with tears. "W-w-why did y-you g-go?"

"Kagome are you okay?"

Kagome blinked and saw she was lying on the grass in the pouring rain.

"D-daddy?"

Inuyasha set next to her. "Kagome what happened?"

She looked up at Inuyasha and placed her hand on his cheek. "You promised me daddy." Kagome's hand slipped as she passed out again.

Inuyasha felt the hand run down his face; he knew that something happened to make Kagome this upset. He picked Kagome up in his arms cradling her, pulling her close to keep her warm. Sango and the others were making their way up the path now.

"Inuyasha! What happened to Kagome?" Sango looked at Kagome asleep in Inuyasha's arms.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, "She remembered something that upset her. It happened a long time ago I think, it had to do with her dad."

Sango looked up at Inuyasha, "Come on we have to get to shelter. We can't let her get soaked through."

Luckily for them there was a hut up ahead they could stay in. Inuyasha made a fire and laid Kagome down on some hay and covered her with part of his kimono. She slept so soundly.

"Inuyasha do we need to wake her, I mean we need to make sure she is okay right?"

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, "No let her figure out what happened." They all looked at Kagome and watched her sleep.

The rain was falling on the ground as Kagome and her mother set on the porch, her baby brother was asleep inside, waiting for her father to get home. She set comfortably in her mother's lap, telling her of the promise that father had made.

"Dad said he had a secret and promised to tell me about it when he got home! I can't wait."

Kagome looked out into the dark rain pouring down on the land around them, "Mother? This rain seems sad doesn't it?"

Her mother looked down at her, "Well honey the rain brings out the sad memories we hold because it is like the sky is crying for our pain."

Kagome snuggled in closer to her mother. The rain continued down on the mother and daughter. Suddenly a light came slowly up the stairs to the house.

"Daddy! Is that you?" The man fell to the ground and the light went out. Kagome jumped out of her mother's lap,

"Daddyyyyyyy! What happened to you?"

Her father reached up to her and placed his hand on her cheek. "I'm sorry sweetie."

"DADDY!"

Kagome's mother came running up to her, "Honey what happened?"

He looked up at both their worried faces. "There is a group of people that think we are hiding something out here, but I convinced them that we weren't, but they, well honey, I'm not going to live much longer."

Kagome fell onto her father sobbing, "Daddy , Daddy you can't die, you can't die on me!"

Kagome placed her hands on her father's face, "You promised me."

Her father looked up at them and instead of seeing Kagome scared and crying there was a look of determination on her face.

"Okay Honey I will tell you, We do have something here, it… is the… well in the shed…it…can…"

Her father's hand dropped and his eyes closed. The last thing he felt was a small hand laying gently on his cheek.

"Daddy, don't go."

The rain fell silently as they sat beside him. Kagome lifted her head and closed her eyes,

"The rain seems sad doesn't it? When it rains I will always feel sad…When it rains…"

Kagome collapsed onto her mother's lap. When she woke up she couldn't remember anything.

"Mom!"

Her mother came running up stairs, "Yes honey?"

Kagome turned to her "When is daddy gonna get home?"

Her mother broke into tears; she couldn't tell Kagome that he had died if she had forgotten it was because she didn't want to remember.

"He left on a very long trip; I don't think he will ever come home sweet heart."

Kagome felt her head resting against something soft she set up and saw he father cradling her in his arms.

"See sweetheart I told you the well held a secret of its own. And you did fine, I'm glad you remember me now and what really happened. I love you!"

Kagome blinked and saw Inuyasha staring down at her. "I-Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha patted her head. "What is it Kagome?"

"He knew, he knew all along I would meet you, about the well, and everything."

"Who did Kagome?"

Kagome looked out at the clearing sky and smiled. "My Dad."

Dear Readers,

I hope you have enjoyed another one of my fan fics. I thought I would write it, because I myself wonder what really happened to her father. I have updated most of my stories at this point so feel free to browse my other fan fics!

NanamiHonda364


End file.
